Strategy Guides/Daily Routine
Castle Age Daily Routine Guide As Castle Age has evolved over the years, it has gotten more complex and even people who have been around a while can forget all the little things to do and check in on. I've created this guide to use as a checklist and reminder so that you can get all the bonuses and extra benefits you should be getting. 1) Do your Elite Guard : This feature is no longer a part of Castle Age. 2) Pray to Demi-Powers http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/symbols.php :Gives you a free SP every day. Also gives you demi-points for some free gear. 3) Activate your Item Archives http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/item_archive_bonus.php :Free and massive stat boosts. As you go on, you will end up getting more of these, and thus get even more boosted power. Even if you are starting out, some low level items (Helm of Dragon Power, Excalibur) are there and can give you a nice little boost. 4) Do your Festival Challenges: http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/festival_feat_nav.php :All six give you pretty decent bonuses, and collecting on all six will make your character pretty well-rounded. Even if you specialize, it's free SPs for your favorite attribute(s) 5) Collect conquest lands '''(Guild only) http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/guildv2_conquest_command.php :These are needed for achievements, and for purchasing items in the various shops. 6) '''Pray to Cassandra (Guild only) http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/guildv2_conquest_command.php :Gives a chance to earn Power Crystals to level up your generals. Little word of advice, almost out of subject : If you really don't know which general to power up with Crystals, Celesta and Sano are never bad choices. Celesta gains considerable defensive buff with leveling past 4, and the percentage of progression Sano offers will always be helpful and energy-saving when doing sub-quests. 7) Conquest tokens : Whether you Conquest Duel in solo, or participate in Guild Battle, use your Conquest tokens. They allow you to gain Conqueror points, and thus access the Conqueror Path rewards (Gear, Crystals, Skills points and Essence). 8) Land of mist Monsters (Guild only) : Unless you're pursuing a personal monster for precise purpose (such as an achievement, a Gold Medal or some gear and/or Alchemy stuff), if your Guild is currently fighting in the land of Mist to gain more territories, you should join the fight and hit the monsters. They can reward you with nice gear and stuff (most of it allowing new generals, soldiers and gear, that you might use in your Item Archives bonus), and count towards Hunter Path. And helping in getting these territories by defeating the monster will hasten the time when these territories will produce Wood and Iron (point 5) and the chances to get a Power Crystal (point 6). 9) Check your Conquest Path points http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/guildv2_conquest_command.php : If the path you are currently working on (or any path, actually) is over 4500, then press "Report Collect". This is the amount needed to collect a Mithril Star. And all points you might get above 4'500 are lost, so you'd better collect now. : It is really worth your time to save up for those Mithril Stars, even early, as you will not only get all the lower rewards, but the end of the collection requires 180 of them ! Doing these steps when you first log in every day can give you significant skill points, bonuses to your attributes, and let you advance faster. Best of all, these are all free, save for time invested. It's well worth it to check all of these off every day. Category:Strategy Guides